KND: The Violence Show
KND: The Violence Show is a spin-off of Codename: Kids Next Door and adult's animated tv series "Codename: Kids Next Door". It was released in a March 24th 2012. Running Time: March 24 2012 - present. (38 minutes) Characters * Numbuh 4 (taller) * Numbuh 3 (taller) * The Kid (more taller and have braces) * Tommy Gilligan (brown jeans, taller and still wearing cape, fedora and gloves) * Knightbrace * Toiletnator * James Nixon McGarfield (In season 1, white suit and In season 2, black suit (gangster's outfit)) * Mr. Fizz (wears fedora) * Senator Safely (wears top hat, cape and cane) * Numbuh 363 (taller) * Numbuh 362 (taller) * Numbuh 6.1 (taller) * Numbuh 1 (taller) * Numbuh 2 (taller) * Numbuh 5 (taller) * King Sandy * Dr. Jekyll Beatles * Shirley * Numbuh 83 * Numbuh 85 * Numbuh 84 * Ernest * Mr. Boss * Mr. B * Numbuh 122 (have thin mustache) * Numbuh 86 * Numbuh 101 * Numbuh 34 * Numbuh 23 (have long unbraided hair) * Numbuh 12 (have long unbraided hair) * Numbuh 274 * Numbuh 13 (wears derby hat instead of pan) * The Great Shanini (the ringmaster) * Numbuh 3333 (the gangster) * Captain Harvey (wears black fedora, eyepatch, peg leg and black coat) * Sandy King (wears earrings, beret, hook and sandals) * Rude Josh (have robotic left arm, derby hat and green bowtie) * Crazy Wally (looks like a Numbuh 4, but messy blonde hair, lab coat and red necktie) * The Steve * Joe Balooka * Stewie * Big Boy * King Sandy * Boys Next Door * Mushi Sanban * Numbuh 42 * Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain * Numbuh 10 * Crayon Boy * Baby Jackson * Michael the Mobster * King Sandy's Agent * Gangster Wally * Evil Ace * One-Eyed Ryan * Zorro * Luke Evil * Philip O'Prawn * Horace * Evil Jasper * Hatter Tommy * The Great Jacksonini * Vulture Man * Anaconda Boy * Evil Draco * Burned-Faced Sam * Riddle Boy * Bart Eyeborg * Robotic Simon * Captain Jason * Captain Jason's Man * Boatman * Miss Carrot * Mister Jack * Mr. Circus Master * Mad Rodney * Jacob * Dinosaur Men * Top Boy * The Anaconda (Boy) * Quinton P. Bullfrogg New James Nixon McGarfield.png|James Nixon McGarfield New Numbuh 122.png|Numbuh 122 New shirley.png|Numbuh 1,600 New Senator Safety.png|Senator Safely Mr. B new.png|Mr. B Numbuh 3 new.png|Numbuh 3 Numbuh 363 new.png|Numbuh 363 Numbuh 4 new.png|Numbuh 4 King Sandy new.png|King Sandy Ace the kid New.png|The Kid New Tommy Gilligan.png|Tommy Gilligan Rude Josh.png|Rude Josh Captain Harvey.png|Captain Harvey Dr. Jeykll Beatles.png|Dr. Jekyll Beatles Numbuh 3333.png|Numbuh 3333 Michael Mobster.png|Michael the Mobster Gangster Wally.png|Gangster Wally Crazy Wally.png|Crazy Wally Mr. Boss new.png|Mr. Boss Sandy king.png|Sandy King The Steve new.png|The Steve One-Eye Ryan.png|One-Eyed Ryan The Great Shanini.png|The Great Shanini King Sandy's Agent.png|King Sandy's Agent Philip O'Prawn.png|Philip O'Prawn Luke Evil.png|Luke Evil Zorro.png|Zorro Hatter Tommy.png|Hatter Tommy Horace.png|Horace Evil Jasper.png|Evil Jasper Vulture Man.png|Vulture Man The Great Jacksonini.png|The Great Jacksonini Anaconda Boy.png|Anaconda Boy Evil Draco.png|Evil Draco Burned faced Sam.png|Burned-Faced Sam Robotic Simon.png|Robotic Simon Bart Eyeborg.png|Bart Eyeborg Riddle Boy.png|Riddle Boy Jacob.png|Jacob Mister Mack.png|Mister Jack Miss carrot.png|Miss Carrot Boatman -1.png|Boatman #1 Boatman -2.png|Boatman #2 Boatman -3.png|Boatman #3 Captain Jason's Man.png|Captain Jason's Man Captain Jason.png|Captain Jason Top Boy.png|Top Boy MadRodney.png|Mad Rodney Anaconda (cyborg boy).png|The Anaconda (Boy) Quinton P. Bullfrogg.png|Quinton P. Bullfrogg Mr. Circus Master.png|Mr. Circus Master Roger, Ned and Jason.png|Roger, Ned and Jason Doc Monster.png|Doc Monster BaronGregory.png|Baron Gregory Baron Hellbender.png|Baron Hellbender Mr. V.png|Mr. V Baron Tyranno.png|Baron Tyranno Category:Tv show Category:New Shows Category:Adult's televison series Category:2012 debuts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Tv Series